The Cursed Swordsman
by Dragon King J
Summary: A portal is what sends Kirito and his friends on an epic adventure in another world but will they be able to make it home and help their new friends in Fairy Tail


_**This is my first fanfic hope you enjoy it**_

* * *

Kirito and the others were making there way through floor 53 when they found the boss room.

"Hey Kirito you up for a boss battle?"Klein asked

Kirito turned and looked on at his friends before replying with a smile"Yeah let's do it."

"Yeah," they all shouted, Kirito couldn't shake that something bad was going to happen but before he could do anything inside they went.

All of them were shocked at what they witnessed there wasn't a boss and Yui had disappeared as did the the door they came in shock they looked at the portal in front of them different from what they've seen.

Leafa was the first to speak,"Well it's obvious that the only way out is through that portal."

The others nodded reluctantly "The only problem is we have no idea where that thing goes." Klein said clearly not sure of what to do.

"I'll go first,"Kirito said stepping forward. Then Sinon did the same "All right let's go."

They all walked towards the portal they would soon know ad the dimensional portal.

When I opened my eyes I was in a bed and I felt like I was hit with a chair but i don't have time to think about that,"I need to find everyone but first where the hell am i?"

Still confused he got up grabbing his head and heard a voice," Oh you're up." He turned to see a redheaded woman standing by the door but this was not the redhead he was used to seeing this girl had scarlet hair." My name's Erza scarlet if you're wondering where u are you're in our guild's infirmary."

'Why am I in an infirmary' I thought then I began to remember what happened.

 _ **Flashback to 7 hours earlier at fairy tail**_

"Natsu are you and Gray ever going to stop fighting in the guild hall or do I have to beat it into."

"Sorry Erza can't talk right now have to go on a job," he told her smiling, "let's go Happy"

"Aye sir!"Happy shouted and off they went.

"Hey Mira where's Lucy she said she would go on that job with Natsu," Erza asked Mira

She responded,"They got into a fight so she went home she wouldn't say about what though."

I'll just tell him to apologize when he gets back."

Mira just smiled and then her eye's widened Erza turned and did the same as they looked at the portal that opened on the roof but before they could react they heard shouting then two bodies came falling down to shield the other one from the fall the man grabbed her to pull her in not having enough time to reposition himself he crashed head first into a table.

The whole guild just stood there too stunned to move thinking are we under attack , what just happened, who are these people.

They all heard Erza shout,"Take him to the infirmary."

They hesitated, "What if he's an enemy."

"For now he's a friend until proven otherwise."Erza said

They didn't want to argue future with Erza so they did what she told them. The girl he risked himself for was getting up as they took the man she went to Ezra to her for helping her friend Erza turned and looked at the girl and went to help her. The girl said thanks and Erza asked for her name.

"Oh my name's Sinon," she said sheepishly.

"Welcome to our guild Sinon," Erza said smiling at her.

 ** _Flashback End_**

"Well damn how the hell am I supposed to find everyone," rubbing my head.

Erza simply laughed and said,"You've been out for a few hours and your girlfriend's worried.

"Sinon is just my friend."I felt myself blushing

"Well either way it's rude to keep a girl waiting so let's go." As we were heading downstairs she pulled something from her back,"Here these are yours."

'My swords from Sao...how are they?'Then we walked into the guild hall where I saw Sinon talking to the white haired bartender i was shocked when i saw that IT WAS HER AVATAR FROM GGO she turned and smiled,"Hey you finally woke up"

"Sinon,where are we what game is this?"

"Yeah about that this isn't a game Kirito it's real."

"What do do you mean h-how is that even possible?"

'I'm not sure exactly how but that portal we went through somehow materialized our avatars except i don't get why mines from GGO yours is different too ."

I didn't notice it before but when I found a mirror to see the avatar I couldn't believe avatar was the same one from Sao ,"I don't get it how is this happening."

Then the front door busted open I turned to see a man walk through,"I'm back guys,"he said with a toothy grin.

A raven haired man stood up,"Natsu, I want a rematch."

"All right let's go stripper," i looked as I saw his hands catch fire

"Ice make pillar,"the challenger shouted as a giant pillar of ice appeared as if out of no where.

Natsu smiled ,"Roar of the fire dragon," as flames erupted from his mouth I backed up and looked around everyone went on with talking as this was normal I quickly unsheathed my swords. It felt different to hold Elucidator and Dark Repusler again but i just wanted to find my friends and go home.

A little old man walked up to me looking at my swords cautiously,"What's your name young man?"

"Kazuto Kiriguya but my friends call me Kirito,"

His look darkened,"Did you know that you wield the cursed blades."Everyone paused and the hall went quiet

" I thought that was just a legend gramps." Natsu said with worry

"As did I but these are without a doubt the cursed blades

"I'm sorry the what

He sighed,"Long ago there was a war between Demons and Wizards and it was said in the middle of the war a man came and sided with the wizards he used no magic but his power was beyond imaginable and the only weapons he had were those two swords you carry but he vanished one day and it was said if the swords were to be found it would be a sign that the war would continue." 'but who's side will you take this time cursed swordsman'he thought to himself.

It took me a sec to process what he told me,"With all due respect sir i don't want to fight I just want to find my friends and leave."

"Portals don't occur naturally so for what ever reason someone brought you here i'm not entirely sure there's a way to send you back."

"Well then is there a way for me to find my friends."

"We can help you out,"I saw Natsu and Erza step up

"Well if that is what you wish to do i won't stop you,"the old man spoke.

"C'mon Gray it'll be fun."

I looked at the people who volunteered to help us ,"Thanks you guys."

"Well i'm Natsu,this flying cat is Happy,the half-naked man is Gray, and you know Erza."

"I'm Kirito and this is Sinon,"they waved at Sinon who was reloading her rifle.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have ammo for my rifle would ya."

A woman with green hair stood up,"I got some ammo for ya,"

Sinon got up,"Thanks ,"she then walked over to her table

Erza smiled at me,"We'll start the search for your friends tomorrow but right now let's start preparing we'll also ask other guilds to aide us in the search Reedus will help us with sketches just provide him with the details,"she pointed at the man who was in the back painting.

'i'll find you guys i promise just wait for me'


End file.
